


iNSaNiTY- 2p America

by DD1436812



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: 2P, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Gen, Insanity, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DD1436812/pseuds/DD1436812
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since so many of you liked my 2p England iNSaNiTY parody, I've decided to make one for his darling friend as well! (NOTE: Song only goes to the end of Kaito's verses. I may finish the entire song parody on a later date.)</p>
<p>Basically this parody shows how America became 2p America. The jealousy towards his brother and the neglect from his father led him to become the monster we all know and love [Why must I be so mean to this baby?? ;~;].</p>
            </blockquote>





	iNSaNiTY- 2p America

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize ahead of time: It's very difficult to sing this! I forgot to leave room to breathe, so where the original artists may have paused in the music, there may be a word to fill that empty space (I put a hyphen "-" after the lines that can not have a pause). Good luck; it's a great lung exercise! ^_^;

Al's iNSaNiTY

V1: Hey, who do you think you are?  
Acting like a shining star?  
Always gotta put me underneath your shadow  
Did you forget I'm the heir? -   
Not you and your dumb polar bear!  
Honestly, I can't believe that you're the favorite

Why do I always have to win Father's love  
You do nothing but just sit around and get drunk  
I work so hard to get a little sympathy  
Why am I hated? Come on and tell me, Mattie

CH: I'm the Hero! At least I am when I'm asleep  
Not a zero! I'll shove my mistakes six feet deep  
I'm the Hero! Only got one enemy  
Guess what, Brother? My face is the last thing you'll see  
I'm the Hero! I do plenty awesome things  
Not a zero! Don't need the fame, the cash, or bling  
I'll do better! With my trusty bat in my hand  
I'll rule the world! I know you cannot understand  
My pain...

V2: Been raised up since I was young  
Learned to fear the world I'm on  
Thought destruction was my only sword and shield  
I was all alone, you see -   
No God was ever there for me  
It's no wonder that I never had healed

Take some nails and drive them into my childhood toy  
Time to find another hobby that will bring me joy  
Left my family behind so I could grow up  
Hello, Arthur's been a while, so (faint chuckle and speak darkly) What's up?

CH: I'm the Hero! At least I am when I'm asleep  
Not a zero! I'll shove my mistakes six feet deep  
I'm the Hero! Only got one enemy  
Guess what, Father? My face is the last thing you'll see  
I'm the Hero! I do plenty awesome things  
Not a zero! Don't need the fame, the cash, or bling  
I'll do better! With my trusty bat in my hand  
I'll rule the world! I know you cannot understand  
My pain..

BRIDGE: I remember when I was young I had many friends  
Now, that I look back, I think the "good times" had to end  
Now, I'm even stronger on the outside than the end  
Why try to be the Hero when you can be the Villain?

I'm not insane; I was just brought up this way  
I'm no killer; everybody dies someday  
You're just like me; I will help you see the light  
Close your eyes and try not to flinch as I align

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! I may create a backstory to Al as well that would correlate alongside Artie's (please read it if you already haven't!). If you have any suggestions on who I should do next, let me know! Also, you have permission to use these lyrics in any way (singing, fanart, etc) as long as you give me credit me and give me a link to your work so I may see it!


End file.
